Quick (PvZH)
Quick is the new 6th class for the Plants Side. It acts in the same way as the Kabloom Class, except that it focuses more on winning speed, rather than winning power. The plants on this side have more abilities, rather than increase in strength. It's opposite is Speedy. Overview "As the new class arrives, not only the plants will focus on growing, supporting, devastion-inflicting, defending, and tricking, but now they will also focus on fast winning. But with the zombies also having this class, Plants and Zombies will also have new Heroes! Description "Break amounts of zombies with these plants that use Splash Damage and Strikethrough!". Heroes * Kernel Corn - Smarty/Quick * General Squashcrusher - Mega-Grow/Quick * Rainbow Prism Goddess - Solar/Quick * God Dragon Grass - Kabloom/Quick * Queen Pierce - Guardian/Quick * Bambooster - Quick/Magic Plant Tribes The Quick Class will heavily focus on Squash, Fruit and the new Bamboo tribes. Squash Plants focus on damage, while Fruit Plants focus on Semi-Support, while Bamboo Plants focus Trait power like Splash Damage, Strikethrough and Bonus Attacks. Teammates Basic-Common * Acorn - A common Squash Nut Plant. Costs 1 Sun and has 1/1. Same as the real life plant. * Bamblade - A common Bamboo Plant. Costs 1 sun and has 2/1. Has Strikethrough. Same as the plant with the same name from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. * Acid Lemon - A common Fruit Plant. Costs 1 sun and has 1/2. Has Splash Damage 1. Same as the plant with the same name from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. * Endurian - A common Fruit Plant. Costs 2 sun and has 1/3. When it gets hurt, it moves the zombie to a random lane while also inflicting 2 damage. Same as the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. * Sasa Strike - A common Bamboo trick. Costs 2 sun and it gives a plant Strikethrough. Comes from Sasa * Stink Gourd - A common Squash Plant. Costs 3 sun and has 2/3. When it is played in a lane where there is a zombie, move that zombie. Same as the real life plant. * Gamma Gramma Call - A common Squash Nut Trick. Costs 3 sun and creates a 3/3 Gamma Gramma that when it is played, a plant does a Bonus Attack. Comes from Gramma or Butternut * Blackout Bamboo - A common Bamboo Plant. Costs 4 sun and has 2/6. When it is played, it deals damage to the Zombie Hero depending on the opposing zombies attack. Comes from Black Bamboo. * Goose Berry - A common Berry Fruit Animal Plant. Costs 4 sun and has 4/4. It moves to a random lane when a zombie is played in it's lane. It also has Amphibious. Comes from Gooseberry. * Better Gourd - A common Squash Plant . Costs 5 and has 5/6. Premium-Uncommon * Fartesia - An uncommon Bamboo Plant. Costs 2 sun and has 2/1. When it is played, it prevents the opposing zombie to do a bonus attack. Comes from Fargesia. * Jig Fig - An uncommon Fruit Plant. Costs 2 sun and has 2/3. After it does combat, it will move to a random lane. Comes from Fig. * Guardual - An uncommon Bamboo Trick. Costs 3 and it's effect is to prevent a plant from getting destroyed. The plant also does a Bonus Attack. Comes from Guadua. * Zoomcchini - An uncommon Squash Plant. Costs 3 sun and has 3/2. When it is played, it does a Bonus Attack. Comes from Zucchini . * Kum Squat - An uncommon Fruit Trick . Costs 4 sun and it's effect is to empty a zombies attack for 1 turn. Comes from Kumquat. Premium-Rare * Pumpkin Spy - A rare Squash Food Plant. Costs 3 sun and has 2/4 .When it is played, it does 2 damage to the 2 strongest zombies. Also has Anti-Hero 2. Comes from Pumpkin Pie. * Bashania - A rare Bamboo Plant. Costs 4 sun and has 3/6. It has Strikethrough. Comes from the plant with the same name in real life * Big Leaf Gourd - A rare Squash Trick. Costs 5 sun and it prevents a plant from unsuccessfully doing an attack. Comes from Figleaf Gourd. * Kiwibeast - A rare Fruit Animal Plant. Costs 5 sun and has 4/4. Will do a bonus attack if another plant destroys a zombie. Same as the plant with the same name from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Premium-Super Rare * Red Fury Squash - A super rare Squash Plant. Costs 4 sun and has 3/3. It's effect destroys a zombie that has taken 4 or more damage. Has Splash Damage 3. Comes from Red Kuri Squash. * Bamboom - A super rare Bamboo Plant. Costs 5 sun and has 5/4. Has Splash Damage 3. Comes from the plant with the same name from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. * Shackle Berry - A super rare Fruit Berry Trick. Costs 6 and it's effect is to prevent 3 zombies to use their Traits and Abilities for 1 turn. Comes from Huckleberry. Premium-Legendary * Man-Go - A legendary Fruit Plant. Costs 6 sun and has 5/5. When it is played, all plants here and next door will do a Bonus Attack. Comes from Mango. * Bamblaster - A legendary Bamboo Plant. Costs 8 sun and has 7/7. Has Strikethrough and Splash Damage 7. Comes from Bamboo.